


Playing Favorites (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奇力更懂</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing Favorites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595893) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Original Author: waldorph  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author

索林的偏爱一眼便知。菲力基本上不介意，只在奇力暗示地抚摸弓身时翻个白眼自顾自走开。索林不是没惩罚过奇力，可次数一多他渐渐意识到，惩罚恰恰起了截然相反的作用。

菲力是他妹妹的长子，也是他的继承人，打小在长辈们严苛的目光下艰苦训练背负着压力和质疑。时隔多年后都灵家族又有了两个男孩；奇力，身为年幼的次子，自然备受宠爱。

菲力可靠能干，就像另一个没有裹覆悲痛与仇恨的索林。想到将来有他领导族人，索林无比欣慰。另一方面，奇力始终坚持使用弓箭。

索林没少动怒，难以接受至亲选择精灵擅长的武器。只有懦夫才使用弓箭，因为用它们射杀敌人时不需要直视死者的眼睛。这样的武器没有荣誉可言。

索林已经数不清他指出过多少次了。

“我喜欢。”奇力总是这样回答，顺便拉开弓朝靶子射上一箭。如果索林够聪明，第一次听到这些任性的话时就该掉头走人，绕开妹妹的家，把心思从她的儿子身上挪走，直到找他们加入远征队的那天。

可是都灵人体内流淌的血注定了他们无法抗拒黑暗中的闪光，索林也不例外。

::: :::

“用你的剑。”索林边说边走向站在树林前的奇力。他没有理由特地拜访妹妹家，不过有没有一个理由并不重要。人类和精灵在这方面蒙昧愚笨，矮人可不一样，他们懂得把渴望和需求放在第一位，他们的欲望不仅限于黄金珠宝，也包括一切光彩夺目的事物或人。他妹妹知道奇力是他的最爱就够了，其余的无关紧要。

奇力一门心思扑在弓上。听到声音，他抬头看看索林，又瞥了眼丢在旁边的佩剑，满不在乎地低下脑袋继续为弓弦润滑。

“你是矮人。”索林忍耐地提醒道，有时候他觉得奇力一定忘了这个事实。奇力的某些地方太不像个矮人了，每每叫他伤透脑筋。

“我在想——”奇力只当没有听见，眯起眼睛打量树林，“今天我要从林子里抓头野兽来骑。”

就算知道他是存心下饵，索林还是咬了钩。“哦？”

“嗯哼。比如抓头鹿，长尖牙的那种。”奇力将手指抵到嘴边模仿长长的獠牙看起来蠢透了，然而索林的渴望分毫未损。

“我猜你还能找着几把精灵的剑。”

“我打算用三叶草做顶王冠戴。”奇力一本正经地接道。

“是吗。”索林把他推到附近的树干上捏起下巴吻住。没一会奇力便在唇齿的交锋中缴械投降，交出主导权，不过他还没有放弃耍嘴皮子。

“不一定。”等索林终于松开后，他大口大口喘着气补充，“你不可能跟精灵上床。”

“不要在这种时候提精——”斥责才说到一半，索林猛然收声，发现了奇力眼中藏都藏不住的得意与快活。他应该好好责罚他，但此刻索林也有他自己的打算和由来已久的渴望亟待纾解。他已经失去了太多放弃得太多，眼前这个不包括在内。

索林退开几步，解开皮带脱掉外套和上衣，满意地看到奇力紧盯着他逐渐裸露的身体，同时手忙脚乱地扒掉自己的衣物。

索林刚刚摆脱最后一层布料，奇力就迫不及待地扑了上来，含住他的嘴唇贪婪地吮吸。肌肤贴合的感觉让人陶醉，奇力在他掌下显得格外瘦小轻盈，以矮人的标准他纤细得不可思议。

奇力已经硬了，诚实的反应也即刻唤醒了索林的欲望，他可以假装这不是他的目的，但与之相反，索林直接了当地发出指示：“跪到地上去。”

等他从外套里找出装油脂的小罐时，奇力已经熟练地摆好了姿势，弓背抬臀极尽所能展示身体。索林强咽下怒火，他没有教过奇力这些取悦人的手段，显然在他之前已经有人染指过他的人——没错，奇力属于他，正如埃瑞堡也属于他——理所当然、毋庸置疑。

索林跪到奇力身后，将沾了油脂的手指压进穴口。奇力的内部柔顺而又火烫，热情地接纳他的进驻。索林用另一只手圈紧自己的阴茎，压抑立刻占有对方的急切和冲动。

“我不是第一次，”奇力只凭五个字就把气氛破坏得一干二净，“所以你可——”

就为这个，索林一口气加到三根手指。如果他想藉此惩罚奇力，那么他彻底料错了，略显粗暴的举动反而牵引出更多喘息和沉醉的呻吟。

既然如此，索林扶住阴茎对准奇力的入口。他想过再多做些前戏，充分预热身体，甚至考虑过找一张舒服的床躺下。不过很明显，以上都是白费心机。

索林一寸一寸向内挺进，不慌不忙地控制节奏。他是国王，他不允许自己表现得急不可耐，好像发情的动物般成为欲望的奴隶。

全部插入后，索林保持不动停留了一会，奇力急躁往后靠，从喉咙里发出催促声。

“你就不能动一动吗——”奇力不满地抱怨，反手绕到他腰后按压。不管索林还残存了几分自制或者自认为应该如何掌控节奏，他没能止住冲口而出的低吼。因为奇力就在他身下，被他打开、贯穿，却依然渴望他给予更多。

索林全部抽出又猛力顶入，力道大得惊人，速度越来越激进。奇力用双手撑住地面，不顾一切地迎合他的撞击。

奇力发出的声音，还有那紧窒火热的甬道，都再再刺激着索林的欲望，为他的渴望和贪婪点燃熊熊烈火，一如激烈的战斗与黄澄澄的金币，唤醒血管中野蛮暴力的因子，使他变得肆无忌惮，只记得追逐和掠夺。他沉浸在愈积愈高的快感中，死死箍住奇力的腰臀，不在乎手劲之大势必留下瘀痕，也忘了关照另一个人的欲望，只是不断地抽出顶入，沿着奇力的后背啃咬舔舐。

奇力的脑袋垂在手臂间，发出破碎的呜咽声，只能勉强用手肘撑住上半身，承受来自后方凶猛的侵犯。完美地、彻底地接受他。

“索林，”终于奇力哑声求饶起来，“拜托，求你，碰碰我——”

索林调整姿势，伸手圈住奇力的阴茎拉扯套弄。奇力被一次次往后拉向撞击又被推得向前戳进他的拳头，几乎被连番无情的夹击撕碎了神志，如果索林还有余力分出心思，他或许会为自己的残忍感到一丁点儿抱歉。奇力已经到了临界点，内部痉挛似地收缩，戳刺也彻底失去了章法。

“来吧。”他沉声催促。奇力猛烈地抽噎，声音窒息似的卡在喉咙里，温热的体液洒满索林的指尖和掌心。

如果温柔一些，现在最好抽出来射在地上或者奇力的后背上方便清理，但索林不是软心肠的人。越过顶点时，他奋力抓紧奇力的腰向后压，张嘴咬住他的肩膀，确保每一滴精液射进奇力体内的最深处，从内部标记他。奇力脖子上的吻痕将告诉所有人他属于谁，这个认知满足了索林的狂热。

“我走不了了。”奇力哀叫，“你抱我回去。”

索林没有抱他，但他仔仔细细地检查了一遍奇力，确认没有造成任何实质伤害。

::: :::

“你偏心了。”巴林在一个山村里当珠宝匠，索林第一次带男孩们去那儿时他就看出来了。年轻人在柜台后嬉笑玩闹。索林抓住奇力的衣摆警告地看了他一眼，才放手让他追着菲力跑出店门冲上街道。

“他用弓箭。”索林回答。

于是每当奇力背着弓箭出现，巴林总要暗暗发笑，不过后来那更多的是因为索林态度上的转变——索林还是会不快，不过现在连他也无法否认：拥有一个弓箭手确实使他们受益良多。

奇力比谁都清楚这点，因为只要时间允许，他总不忘在射出第一箭前丢给索林个得意的笑容。

::: :::

奇力是魔鬼的馈赠，菲力一边看着他弟弟跟同龄人摔跤一边漫不经心的评论。奇力哈哈大笑。他所有的情绪都写在脸上，一定是继承了他的父亲。你只管叫他走两步，他就自个儿迫不及待地跑上了。

从很久以前奇力就掌握了从睫毛底下瞅人的技巧，怎么用最让人遐想的姿势紧贴索林，还有如何把吃饭变成赤裸裸的挑逗。奇力所做的一切都像是挑衅，所有这一切，索林敢肯定，都是蓄意为之。

所以，当他命令男孩跪下时，那实在不能怪他。奇力讨厌惩罚，但他总是会兴奋；屁股被打得红宝石般通红一点儿也不妨碍他在索林的大腿上放荡的扭动。

“你逼我的。”索林告诉他，抬手又是一掌。奇力拽着他的裤腿，呼吸急促炽热，阴茎硬得生痛。“我不能放任你的行为。”

他停下手，抚摸奇力的臀瓣，没有理会呜咽声。索林国王或许没有国土，但他的血记得征服，他要奇力屈从他的意愿。每一次达到目的都是一个胜利的开始。

他用手指描绘奇力的入口，聆听尖锐的抽气声。有时候奇力需要耐心安慰，有时候则只想要痛痛快快操上一回。奇力滑下他的大腿，解开他的裤子，埋进他的腿间，含住他的欲望。那么今天奇力想要的是后者。

索林梳理奇力的头发，托住他的后脑勺，盯着眼前的景象，看着奇力热切地吞吐他的阴茎，如此轻易地令他硬挺，如此地驾轻就熟。

魔鬼的馈赠，索林咽下呻吟，心中默念。

等他高潮后，奇力又仔细将没能及时咽下的精液舔干净。索林对分享味道没有兴趣，结果奇力更加起劲地追着他索吻，不过索林也不怎么介意，毕竟他那么殷勤地把一切都收拾干净了。

索林将奇力拉起来，让他坐到大腿上。奇力吃痛的哼哼，索林拉开他的衣领亲吻肩膀。奇力笑出声来，知道索林只是想逃避接吻。他一心一意地贴着索林的大腿磨蹭，很快笑声就变成了无助的喘息，他的专心要是用在别的场合多半能收获不少赞许，可惜现在只是让他看起来更放荡了点。

还是那句话，索林也不怎么介意就是了。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> Kili 奇力，Thorin Oakenshield 索林·橡木盾，Balin 巴林，Fili 菲力，Dis 蒂斯


End file.
